The Friend Turned Enemy
by The7thSun
Summary: Jason turned over to The side of the Giants, but they have lost. Now he fights Percy and Annabeth to the death.
1. Prologue

Jason has betrayed the other 6 of the Prophecy. He and the Giants have killed the others but Percy and Annabeth have lived and killed the giants with the help of the Gods.

But they left Jason for them to deal with.

No, he fights them to the death.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Annabeth boarded the Argo II. They had just escaped Jason. They were the only ones on the ship, except for the automation who flew the ship in the command center. They were finally safe. The Argo was alteady in the air.

"Thank the gods we escaped. He was about to kill us." breathed Annabeth. They sat in the cafeteria of the ship.

Percy leaned over and kissed her. "lets hope we never see him again. I can't believe what he did to the others, especially Piper."

"Ah, but you are going to see me again. And it will be the last time you ever do."

Percy and Annabeth turned around and stood up, weapons drawn. Jason grace stood in the doorway, gold sword drawn, a rage on his face.

**continued soon.**


	3. The Battle of the Argo II

**I Don't own anything.**

Jason stood in the doorway, his golden sword drawn. "Time to die, stupid Greeks! Rome always wins!" Then he charged toward the pair.

Percy parried Jasons thrust then swung his sword at Jason. Jason dodged and kicked Percy in the chest. Annabeth rushed to Jason and the 2 of them engaged Jason in combat.

"Don't fight us Jason! We are supposed to be allies." cried Annabeth in rage. Her blade created a gash on Jason's side. Unfortunately, it wasn't deep.

"The time for allies is over!" shouted Jason. He tried another thrust at Annabeth and at the same time, kicked Percy, who went fell to the floor. "Even if the giants lost, I will be the one to win. I will fly this ship to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Both shall burn to the ground."

Then Jason blasted Annabeth with lightning from his hands. Annabeth tried to block it with her knife, but to late. The lightning hit the daughter of Athena and she went down.

"No!" Percy screamed and got to his feet. His blade clanged against Jason. Jason tried to blast lightning at him but Percy was too quick. He deflected the lighting with his sword and sent it back to Jason. Jason absorbed it in his hand, but that gave enough time for Percy to disarm him. Jason's blade went sliding across the floor. Percy slammed the hilt of his sword into Jason's gut and Jason fell to the floor. Then Jupiter's child swung his legs bringing Percy to the ground. Jason grabbed his sword and brought it upon Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own anything.**

****Jason's sword was only inches away from percy's throat when Annabeth blocked the gold sword with her knife.

"Get away from my boyfriend." said Annabeth. Then she punched Jason.

Percy got up and retrieved his sword and they both advanced on the traitor. "You can't fight us together Jason. Give up, or we'll have to kill you. Which we will."

"I won't be fight be fighting you alone Percy." Jason gave an evil grin and snapped his fingers. Storm spirits appeared and surrounded PErcy and Annabeth.

"Percy, you take the storm spirits. I'll handle Jason." said Annabeth quickly.

"No Annabeth, you have the Knife. I have a sword. I'll be more suited for him." said Percy.

"shut up and fight Percy." said Annabeth. "I'll be fine. I promise." She kissed him swiftly and charged to battle Jason who laughed evil.

Percy took on the storm spirits. Some fired lightning but Percy either dodged it or deflected it. Even so, they were hard to kill, as they were very fast. But Percy worked hard to kill them because he needed to help Annabeth duel Jason. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw Annabeth and Jason move out of the cafeteria and out of sight as they fought like demons.

To gain strength, Percy poured a glass water on himself, which instantly energized him. In only a few minutes, the last Storm spirit was gone. Percy was exhausted and sat down.

Then he heard the scream.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Annabeth's scream, percy knew. He had been too slow, too late to save her. "NO!" he shouted. He raced toward the control center, he knew the scream came from there. Sure enough, when Percy arrived there, he saw Annabeth on the floor. She had a deep gash on her stomach and forehead and was bleeding badly. Jason stood over her, his gold sword hanging over Annabeth. He was poised to strike the killing blow.

Not noticing Percy, he raised and sword higher and said, "You were foolish to challenge me, greek. You will pay for that with your life." Then he brought the sword down.

"NOOOO!" screamed percy. He ran at Jason with blinding speed and tackled him. Fortunately, the gold sword felt out of reach. Percy started to punch Jason, who was lying pathetically on the ground. Percy had never felt so so mad, so vengeful in his life. He put power in his punches. There was nothing Jason could do. Finally after the beating, Percy stood up, grabbed Jason's sword and decapitated the child of Rome.

Percy ran over to his dying lover. He saw that no amount of nectar or ambrosia could heal her.

"Percy...you were right..." whispered Annabeth. "I shouldn't have challenged him"

Percy shook his head. Teardrops fell to the floor as he held Annabeth's hand. "You will go to Elysium Annabeth, that I promise."

"Percy...promise me you won't kill... yourself to join me. Promise... me."

"I...I promise."

"We'll be together someday... Percy. I love...you". Using her remaining strength she reached up and kissed Percy. Then she sighed softy and closed her eyes. She might have fallen asleep.


End file.
